Many devices exist in the art for cleaning carpets and hard surfaces, and many devices utilize brushes to accomplish the removal of cleaning solutions which have been previously applied to a carpet or hard surface to accomplish chemical cleaning. However, none of the devices in the prior art provides a round brush which may be locked in place as the user manually pushes the brush to remove the chemical cleaning solution, and which may optionally be unlocked to permit the exposure of a different portion of the surface area of the brush to the surface.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface to agitate and/or expel a debris-laden cleaning solution that has been previously applied to accomplish chemical cleaning of the surface and subsurface. The brush can be configured to travel over the surface by the use of wheels which rotate around an axle. When configured with an axle, the brush is optionally rotatable, and may be locked in place to accomplish the cleaning operation and then unlocked to permit the exposure of a different portion of the surface area of the brush to the surface. Alternately the brush can be configured to eliminate the axle, while at the same time retaining the wheels (which do not rotate absent the axle) to provide a uniform clearance between the brush surface and the cleaned surface regardless of the downward pressure applied to the brush. The brush design of the present invention provides many advantages over prior art manually operated push brush designs. The brush can be used on any surface, including soft or hard surfaces, and carpeted or uncarpeted surfaces. The use of wheels enables more consistent cleaning than prior art brush designs due to the constant pressure applied to the brush bristles and the uniform clearance between the bristles and the surface that is created by the wheels as the bristles contact areas both on and below the exposed surface. The constant clearance created by the use of wheels reduces bristle fatigue by ensuring that the bristles do not bend as pressure is applied to the brush, and this clearance also ensures that the brush will effectively work on both forward and backward strokes without catching on or hopping over a portion of the cleaned surface. When configured with an axle, the ability to periodically shift to an unexposed surface area of the brush also causes less bristle fatigue for a given carpet or hard surface area covered and providing better carpet or floor surface depth penetration for a given amount of user effort due to the rounded design of the brush. Finally, the wheel (or alternately the axle, bearing and wheel) configuration permits greater ease in changing bristle varieties to accommodate various carpet or hard surface textures. The present invention also provides many advantages over prior art electro-mechanical scrubbing devices, such as providing portability and cost economy through elimination of the need for an external source of power.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface to agitate and/or expel a debris-laden cleaning solution that has been previously applied to accomplish chemical cleaning.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface which is optionally rotatable, and which may be locked in place to accomplish the cleaning operation and then unlocked to permit the exposure of a different portion of the surface area of the brush.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface to enable more consistent cleaning than prior art brush designs due to constant contact of the brush bristles with areas both on and below the exposed surface of the carpet or hard surface and the ability to periodically shift to an unexposed surface area of the brush.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface which causes less bristle fatigue than prior art brush designs for a given carpet or floor surface area covered and which provides better carpet or hard surface depth penetration than prior art brush designs for a given amount of user effort.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or hard surface which permits greater ease in changing brush sizes and bristle varieties to accommodate various carpet or hard surface textures.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a brush with a round surface area that is preferably pushed over the surface of a carpet or over a hard surface which provides portability and cost economy through elimination of the need for an external source of power.